The proposed F31 is a first step toward a research agenda investigating mentor relationships for youth with mental disorders. Focused investigation surrounding the initial onset of mental disorders, coupled with the influence of support relationships (e.g., mentoring), constitutes a psychosocial agenda to compliment recent pharmacological advancements for youth developing mental disorders. The research proposal focuses on older foster care youth, many who have mental disorders, and the influence of their natural mentors. Over the past decade, mentoring "at risk" youth has been found to be associated with positive outcomes. Yet, mentoring scholars have made minimal efforts to investigate this resource for transitioning foster care youth, a population with particular need for support. In addition, mentoring studies have only recently begun examining what qualities of the mentoring relationship promote such outcomes. This self-report survey of an estimated 250 youth (see page 15 for projected sample) will examine structural factors (e.g., duration) and the core qualities (e.g., engagement) of mentoring relationships utilizing an innovative measure. This cross-sectional study is part of a currently funded R01, entitled Mental Health and Service Use of Older Adolescents as they Leave Foster Care (R01 MH 61404), J. Curtis McMillen, P.I. The broad aims of the proposal are: 1) To describe the non-kin natural mentor relationships youth from the foster care system perceive as supportive and 2) To examine what about these relationships promotes positive outcomes.